1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot press for heat forming a disc pad for a disc brake.
2. Related Art
A conventional hot press for heat forming a disc pad for a disc brake forms a friction material for a disc pad and fixes the friction material integrally onto a back plate. According to the conventional hot press, a lot of presses are arranged on a flat floor to produce disc pads through heat forming press.
In such a conventional hot press for heat forming a disc pad, since a lot of presses are arranged on the flat floor, it has been necessary to provide a large floor area for the arrangement of the presses, and it has also been necessary to provide a supply means separately belonging to individual one of the presses for supplying a mold to the press and extracting the mold from the press after heat forming process, resulting in high manufacturing cost.
Further, in order to prevent an intermediate mold mounted on a lower mold from floating to thereby prevent burr from occurring, it has been necessary to additionally provide an oil pressure cylinder means, resulting that the structure is complicated.